gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Kojirō
Kojirō (小次郎 Kojirō) is a Karasu-Tengu that appears in the 2018 anime adaptation. Appearance Kojirō is a young Karasu-Tengu, who has tan feathers, pointy ears, a large gray beak and a pair of black wings and he is noticeably more leaner than his fellow tribe members. He has a pair of eyes with red irises, thick black eyebrows above them and short light brown hair that reaches his neck with the ends slightly pointing upward. He wears a white suzukake under an orange hanten with four white yui-gesa over it, black tekō around their hands and a black tokin tied with red string. For his pants he wears a pair of red tattsuke-bakama, black kyahan, white tabi and brown geta with red straps. Personality Kojirō is a meek, friendly teen-aged yōkai. As such, he's full of enthusiasm for life, has a lower attention span than the rest of his tribe and, while the Karasu-Tengu are content to live a secretive life watching on humanity from afar, Kojirō yearns for friends and meeting new people. As such, he easily falls in love with Mana Inuyama, the human he first meets. Kojirō's absentmindedness is described by the Eldest Karasu-Tengu as his main flaw, as it impairs his ability to learn: however his main strength is his all-loving heart. When Kojirō acts to defend his friends and the people he loves, he overcomes his flaws showing a serious, focused side of his personality. Among his various merits however Kojirō is a friendly, selfless individual, willing to push his self-doubts aside and strive to be a better person to protect anyone and help those in need. History Sixth Anime Episode 17: 'Kojirō appears in episode #17 of the sixth anime adaptation, ''Kani-Bōzu and the Ancient Mystery.. He meets Neko-Musume, Sunakake-Babaa, Medama-Oyaji and Mana Inuyama when they are seeking the help from the Karasu-Tengu of Sakaiminato against Kani-Bōzu, and Kojirō saves Mana from falling into a ravine, falling in love with her. When the Elder Karasu-Tengu explains them that Kani-Bōzu went rampaging because in the past he was prevented to save a human princess he was helping, and for the same reason he wouldn't like to get the Karasu-Tengu involved with humans, Kojirō tries to help Mana by himself, revealing her about a mystical spring able to save the people Kani-Bōzu turned into bronze statues. In the end, the Elder Karasu-Tengu agrees with Kojirō's will, using his fan to let the mystical water rain over Saikaiminato, yet cautions Kojirō from getting involved with humans, to avoid suffering in loneliness as Kani-Bōzu did GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 17 '''Episode 32: He makes a second appearance in Akuma Belial: The Hundred-Year Grudge. Apparently, Kojirō never got to learn his lesson, as his crush for Mana is now all-encompassing, and affecting his ability to focus and complete his training as a Karasu-Tengu, causing him to be scolded by the Elder for failing to activate his levitation ability and the Shingan Kaijōe, the ability to perceive illusions. While he's flying on the top of his favourite peak to relieve some stress, he happens to meet Agnès and Mana Inuyama flying to Sakaiminato on Agnès' broom, wishing to visit Sakaiminato. Agnès catches on Kojirō's feeling, and leaves Mana to him, with the double intent to seek alone for the Ring of Arcana and give Kojirō time to confess. Kojirō clumsily displays his powers to Mana, and as he tries to dispel a cloud of mist, he knocks off the Yasakari Sphere, an ancient sigil where the Elder Karasu-Tenug sealed the powers of the Portoguese Yōkai Belial, who once tried to take advantage of the Meiji Restoration bringing ruination and disasters in Japan. The now restored Belial seals the whole Karasu-Tengu tribe underground, sinking their village, and savagely mocks and beats up Kojirō, thanking him for his unwilling help but cruelly taunting him, before being summoned by Backbeard to get the Ring of Arcana and join his alliance. Mana, using the words she had earlier read on a romantic manga, claims that as long as Kojirō has someone to love (she's unaware of being the object of his crush), the Power of Love will help him overcome everything. Kojirō, with his faith in his abilities restored, flies to help Kitarō against Belial, using the Shingan Kaijōe to find his weak point and his bō staff to keep him pinned to the ground while Kitarō slays him. After Agnès restores the Karasu-Tengu village, a still repentant Kojirō is finally praised by his elders, who agree that the Power of Love must be his greatest asset, as he had shown the potental to surpass his brethen by saving them all.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 32 Abilities Wind Manipulation: As most Karasu-Tengu Kojirō is able to manipulate the winds to do his bidding, as carrying and dispelling clouds and poisonous gases and knock objects away. Flight: Kojirō owns a pair of raven wings and with them, he is able to fly with great speed and maneuverability. Levitation: Kojirō can levitate, hovering over earth and water. He usually levitates to aid in his meditation, but because of his small attention span, he still ends up falling as soon as a distracting thought comes over. Shingan Kaijōe: The Soul Eyes, ancestral ability of his tribe, allows Kojirō to see through illusions and find the real weak point of any enemy. As it requires the utmost concentration, Kojirō has troubles in using it until he can find the motivation in himself. Martial Arts Prowess: As for most Karasu-Tengu, Kojirō is able to fight with great proficiency, using his mystical abilities and a long staff (bō). Peaceful at heart, he fights only when he's pressed to do so. Bō staff and Fan: In battle, he wields the traditional weapons of his species, the bō (long staff) and the fan. References Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Tengu Category:Karasu-Tengu Category:Flying Yōkai